Ebony Fire
by Dark'Skinned'Angel
Summary: A plot is made against the Cullen's line of life. But will tables turn when the prime missle of the plot falls in love with the target?
1. Prolouge

_**Ebony Fire**_

_**Prologue**_

It is time to show a family of 7 the desolation we can bring. We are some of the strongest of our kind. They have no chance. They've let themselves be consumed by the human world. Now, they're weak. They are useless to the votary. And…they have no sense of decency. The Cullens believe that this is over. When in actuality…it's far from it. We have never forgotten what troubles they have caused us many centuries ago. The stress, pain; both mental and physical, and the dejection. Fear, remorse, death itself is what we stand for. And what do they? Heh, _family. _It leaves me ailing the way they live their pathetic lives! Now limited, I might add. Before, it was difficult to plan their termination with all male vampires. But now that I have found _her, _we shall have no difficulty. And it is all thanks to my…little Tarantella.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ebony Fire**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Morning, everyone is up and working. Spring cleaning at the Cullens. Of course for them, it takes them a mere minute when it takes humans nearly half the day to clean a whole house. Emmet re-painted the outside with Rosalie, Jasper and Alice cleaned the stairs and the kitchen, Esme and Carlisle cleaned the rooms, and Edward cleaned the kitchen and the living room.

"Edward," Alice followed him. "Can you put this _back_ on the roof please?" She tossed him a cable satellite.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"Rosalie and Emmet had a paint fight…_again_."

"I said I was sorry already." Emmet exclaimed as he came into the room.

"You're just lucky you didn't break the roof in." Before anyone else could

move, Edward returned to the kitchen.

"The dish is fixed." He said.

"Great, now I can watch my show." Alice sighed. Rosalie then rolled her eyes.

"It's not that _disgracefully _corny Vampire Diaries again is it?" She asked.

"Of course not!" Alice exclaimed. "I'm talking about Supernatural."

"Heh, that's even worst." Emmet said chuckling.

Somewhere murky in a sinister vacant field lays a cult of dark skinned vampires. The Dawns...a family of 9. 8 males and 1 small female. They are previous enemies of the Cullens from many centuries ago. Back in the First World War, they were always trying to out-do the other. There was one female. Hitari…she was one of the strongest female vampires that had ever been. Also one of the most beautiful to Vitro; long black hair, cocoa skin and bright red eyes. She got the jobs done the right way…mostly her way. Vitro, the head male of the Kierkens, was her soul mate. They never left each other's sight. But one day long ago, Carlisle had become the cause of her decease. Hitari was in the middle of an appetizing killing spree with the family until the Cullens came in the picture. After many killings, she could no longer see the Cullen children…only Carlisle. Hitari went to charge for him believing that he was the last to live. But they had planned an ambush. The rest of the Cullen family then appeared from various directions. Then had rapidly grabbed her arms and legs to restrain her. Then Carlisle took her by the throat and made it shatter in his own hand. Vitro had lost everything…is mind, his soul, and his heart.

Plotting revenge was difficult for the Dawns. It took them many decades to find them, for one. Also, they had no way to plan a proper unexpected attack. For Alice can see everything as Edward can hear everything before it happens. Plot after plot, they had to call off because of her and Edward. They had lost all hope, until _she _came. Tarantella was alone and living in the streets from was 7 to 15 years old. In the beginning, Vitro was just looking for something to dine on. But a light came in his eyes when he saw her. Because even with mist green eyes instead of red, Tarantella favored Hitari very well.

It was raining; Tarantella was sitting on a curb with her face buried in her knees. Vitro pounced down from his position and walked over to her as if he was a kind stranger.

"Do you have a home?" He asked. She looked up at him with a jolt. She studied him during a moment of silence. She shook her head.

"Do you have a family?" She shook her head again.

"I see…" He then gave her a satisfied grin as he reached for her hand.

"Come…"She hesitated to take his hand. But he swiftly snatched and carried her away. 2 years pass as he waited for her to get use to her new "family." He sneaks into her room one night as she slept. The sound of his footsteps awakened her. She lifted her head and looked up at him with a curious look.

"Father?" He suddenly snaps and lunges towards her neck. Screams and shouts of pain escape her. Her eyes rolled and her body shook as the venom quickly began to spread. It has only been a month since he changed her.

Now watching the Cullens from a portal on a 9ft height cinderblock wall, Vitro glares along with his 8 sons.

"Our time will soon come…" He said in a low tone. "Just be patient."

"But _when _father!" The eldest son, Javier stepped forward. "I want to take that Jasper by the _head-!" _

"_Silence _my son!" Vitro exclaims holding his hand up. "Be patient…you'll have your chance." He looks at Edward through the portal and gives a sinister smile.

"Tarantella!" He calls. She then rushes over next to him.

"Yes, father?" She said looking up at him. He then pulls her close and points at Edward.

"You see that young man…" He said. "You need 50% of your attention on gaining his trust." Tarantella studies him.

"And the other half, Father?" She asked. He then looked down at her with a grin.

"Killing him…" She shot a small look of worry at him.

"But…but…"

"But _what!" _Vitro snapped. He quickly calmed himself down to regain his smile.

"My child?"

"I…I've never killed or…even fought anyone befor-"

"Well, you're going to _learn!" _He interrupted. "You'll spend some time with him, you'll befriend him, gain his trust, and then…once you have him alone…" His smile slowly formed into a strong frown.

"You'll grind his neck until it breaks in your _bare_ hands!" He began to clutch on Tarantella's shoulder.

"Then after he's absent, you'll go after that predicting _wench _Alice. Then after they're through, your brothers will come and finish the others. And Carlisle…" He started to chuckle as Tarantella's shoulder was crackling. She began to shout in ache.

"Leave him to me…" He said. "Carlisle will suffer for what he has taken from me…" After one last _crack_ and shriek, Vitro finally released her. She fell to the ground as she held her shoulder…dislocated. He looked down at her and rolled his eyes. He picked her up, turned her around, and punched the back of her shoulder to snap it back in place. She screamed once more an ear-piercing ache. Vitro put his attention back to the Cullens.

"Soon…" He said in a low-tone. "Soon…you will all be nothing but a memory…"

Edward noticed the sudden zoned look on Alice's face. They both stopped in the middle of the living room.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked as he walked in.

"Someone's watching us…" Both Edward and Alice said.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Ebony Fire**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Who is it?" Esme asked.

"I don't recognize any of them…" Alice said. "But their all our kind."

"Can you see where they are?" Jasper asked.

"Somewhere dark…" She said. "Nowhere near here." Her eyes then began to widen.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked. She stayed silent as she gave a look of worry.

"What's wrong?"

"One of them is a newborn…" Edward said. They all then looked at each other.

"A young newborn…"

"How young?" Esme asked.

"No older than me…"

"What are they doing?" Emmet asked.

"Uh…_watching us!" _Alice said rolling her head.

"Well…I say let them watch." Carlisle said. Everyone turned a look at him.

"Just let us know if they come close by. Until then, we have no worries." Carlisle walked into the other room. Emmet shrugged his shoulders and went to watch T.V. Alice then continued to have a zoned look on her face.

"What is it now?" Edward asked. He began to read her mind. As he did, a look of confusion came.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded with a small cheerful smile. He shrugged a shoulder and went to his room for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Edward and the others headed off to school. Nothing unusual yet; 9-12th graders coming in and parking their cars.

"Here they come," Random students said. "The Cullens."

"Yeah, but who's that?" They pointed at someone walking from afar behind them. Alice was the first to look back. She bobbed her head at Edward to come forward.

"Is that her?" He asked. She nodded quickly as she looked up at him.

"A newborn shouldn't be here…" Jasper said in a low tone. "This could turn into a blood bath."

"It's fine…" Alice said. "She won't hurt anyone…at least, not today." A girl

with cocoa skin, long dark hair, and black eyes that shined in the sun. She glanced at every human she walked pass. She her steps had one tick after another. Her mouth began to quaver and dry up as she began to constantly lick and bite her lips.

"_Control yourself_…" She heard a dark voice in her mind. "_Remember your task." _She nodded quickly as she wiped her face with her hand. She put a hood over her head to hide her eyes and began to walk faster.

"Follow her…" Alice said quickly. "Watch her, make sure she doesn't…ah, you know what you're doing." Edward then quickly began to walk to her. He marched down the school hallway behind her until she turned the corner. It turns out; it was the same corner Edward had to turn in order to get to his first class.

Now in physics, he sees that the girl had taken a seat that was next to his. She continued to glance at the students. He sat down next to her and put his things beside him. He interlocked his hands on the desk as she tried to control her constant shuddering.

"Um…" Edward said suddenly. She swiftly turned her head to look at him.

"Hello…" He said with a small smile. Promptly, she stopped shaking. She began to gaze into Edward's eyes for a moment.

"_He's gorgeous up close." _She thought. He then chuckled and smiled a bit.

"Thank you…" He said under his breath. She then looked away quickly. The bell rang for the end of homeroom and the teacher entered the room.

"Good-morning everyone." Mr. Frank said looking at his clip board. "Ok, you all know the drill." Everyone in the class put their hands up. The new girl slowly followed.

"When I call your name," The teacher said. "Put your hand down. Kyle, Halle, John, Marshall, Erik, Brenda, Shyann, Liam, Janet, Nicole, Edward, Vince, David, Paulina, Richard, Trina, Alexandria, Sam, Lizzie, Dean, Destiny, and Jack…" One student was left with their hand up.

"Oh, we have a new student…" He said. "Stand up and put your hood down please." She stood up and showed her eyes. But as she stood, she looked mainly down at the desk.

"What is your name, miss?" He asked. She said in a very low shy tone.

"I'm sorry?" The teacher opened his ear to listen. "Please speak up, young lady."

"Um…uh…" She stuttered. "My name is…Tarantella."

"Full name, please." She then gulped a little.

"T-Tarantella Dawn." Edward looked up at her.

"Where are you from?" The room went silent for a moment. She looked around with a panicky look on her face.

"Um…I…I don't know…" Students in the class began to chuckle and giggle.

"Please spare the tale, miss." The teacher said as he took off his glasses. "We already have one class clown please do not add to it."

"But…I really don't know…where I'm from." She said as the class began to chuckle more. Mr. Frank then sighed.

"Alright, next question…" He said. "What do you like to do?"

"Um…I like to play the flute and…run…" She said. "really fast…"

"Do you have a favorite show?"

"I don't watch T.V."

"Favorite thing to ea-?"

"Blo…" She quickly bit her lip to stop herself. Her eyes then opened wide. She looked around nervously.

"Blocks of…cheese…?" She froze where she was standing and waited for his response.

"Alright, you may have a seat." She relaxed herself as she sat back down. Edward smirked again.

"Nice save…" He said in a low-tone.

"What do you mean?" She asked quickly. He looked at her then back at the teacher.

"N-nothing." He said as he began to pay attention to the lesson.

The bell rings for the end of the day. Tarantella rushes out of the school doors and into the parking lot. Edward catches up next to her with his back pack over his shoulder.

"Need a ride?" He asked. She looked up at him then looked in front of her.

"N-no thank you." She hesitated to say.

_"What are you doing, you idiot!" _The dark voice appeared in her head again.

"_Take his offer!" _She then looked back up at him with a small smile.

"On second thought…" She said. "It would be nice to see what it's like to ride in a Volvo." Edward then gave her a curious look.

"How did you…?"

"I saw you this morning." He nodded as he led her to the car.

After a long drive, they made a stop in front of a poorly built house in the middle of a large field.

"_This _is where you live, huh?" He asked.

"Mmhmm…" She nodded. "Well, thanks for the ride." She turned to face him.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded his head with another small smile. He looked at the house and saw a crowd of men waiting outside of it.

"That's my dad and brothers." She said. "Well, bye." Vitro grinned as Edward pulled off with a prying look. Tarantella began to walk back to her so-called _family _to continue the plot.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Ebony Fire**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Well," She sighed. "You've been busy." She walked towards them looking up at the poorly built fortress. They all nodded and smiled.

"Not the best house you've ever seen…"Vitro said. "But it'll have to do until we…move."

"Wait until you see the inside." Javier said.

"So, what was it like being around humans all day?" The youngest brother, Star rushed to Tarantella.

"Well," She chuckled. "It wasn't easy…"

"Come inside…" Vitro and the others began to pile in the inadequately built house. Or…so you'd think if you only looked on the outside. Inside was a citadel of décor. Many paintings on the walls and plants hanging off the ceiling. You'd think millions of vines would be surrounding the floor when it's most likely a mere thousand.

"Well…" Tarantella said as she gazed around the room. Vitro gave a smug grin as he turned to look at her. He then leaned over and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"My child," He said with a smirk. "I've been watching you and your progress with that boy today. Stay focused on your undertaking…" His face became dull and serious. She nodded once as she stared right back at him. He then stood straight up and looked back at his sons.

"Alright boys…" He said proudly. "I think we deserve a little reward for our days work…" The room filled with silence as Vitro tilted his head to the side with a vast grin.

"Let's hunt." Everyone sprung out of the house in various directions with striking momentum. Many of the boys went straight to the dark allies of the city as Vitro made two of them stay behind. He called them close and began to whisper.

"This is Tarantella's first real hunt…" He said. "It's about time she learned to kill. She hasn't attempted to eat anything since the change. I want you both to make sure she kills something. If she starves, our plan becomes fatal." They nodded and proceeded to their obligation.

Tarantella is now alone, or so she thinks, deep into an unknown forest near town. She's hoping of getting away with just killing an insect or something else less significant than an actual person. That way, if his "father" asks if she killed whatever thing, she won't have to lie.

So far, she has killed at least over a hundred nats and beetles. She continued to kill more just to calm her nerves. As she did, she began to think more about Edward. How she wants to know him more and get closer to him. Almost aching to see his hypnotizing golden brown eyes. Suddenly, interrupting her thoughts, the sent of human blood comes across her. Her hands began to quiver as her body quickly follows sue. Her eyes wide and as she becomes fretful to run away. But something is making her stay put. She covers the bottom half of her face with her hand as she began to breathe hard and fast. The human is closing in fast. In fact, it is now standing underneath a tree she is resting on playing with a leaf of some sort. Also, to add to the scenario, the human is a simple male child…young blood. She suddenly hears the dark sinister voice echo in her head again.

_"Do it…"_ Her mind growled_. "It's in your nature…you can't fight this_." She began to tilt her head over as Vitro did when he announced the hunt. She fights back her grin as she grips on the branch. Her strength eventually takes its toll and snaps the branch in half. Causing her to slip and slid down. She claws the sides of the tree to slow down. As she came to a stop, she found herself face to face with the male child. She presses her back against the tree to make as much distance as possible. The boy looked up at her with a curious look. His fair skin brightened with his ocean blue eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked. She continued to stare down at him with a look filled with anxiety. Her hands clenching as the bark began to interlock with her fingers. The sun began to beam on her skin. The boy continued to gaze.

"Wow…" He sighed. "You're pretty…" Tarantella gave a quick smile as she continued to shake.

_"Hurry! While no one is around!"_ The voice echoed again. _"Do it!"_ She subconsciously began to glare straight ahead.

"Shut up…" She said under her breath.

"Are you ok, lady?" He asked taking small steps closer. She attempted to step back farther knowing the can't go through the tree…well, at least not while the boy is watching. Knowing boys his age, he'd go telling the mail men in the country. Her mouth then creased open as her breaths became hard and slow. Her fangs flared as she glared down at the ground.

"Whoa…" The boy exclaimed. "Awesome teeth!" She quickly caught herself and covered her mouth.

"Hey, are you a vampire or something?" Both are completely unaware of Javier and Tyson high up in a tree near by watching.

"What is she doing?" Javier exclaimed.

"If that were me, _ugh, _I'd make sure there wouldn't be a finger left!" Tyson said with his teeth clinched.

"Come on…kill the boy before you starve to death!"

After a long pause, Tarantella felt to have no choice but to nod her head. Expecting the boy to scream and run away, she hears him exclaim,

"Cool! A real vampi-!" Before he could finish, Tarantella had his mouth cupped.

"Not…another…word…" She said quietly. "You may not...wait, how old are you?"

"11…" The boy answered.

"Listen, no one knows we exist. And we need to keep it that way…" The boy then began to nod his head.

"Oooh, I got cha." He said as he leaned close. "This is between you and me, right?" She hesitated, but she nodded.

"That's it!" Tyson exclaimed. "I have to-!"

"No, you _idiot!" _Javier couldn't stop him in time. Tyson charged down towards the boy. Tarantella turned quickly to look.

"No…" She said quickly. "Come on!" She picked up the boy and put him on her shoulder as she began to run away from Tyson. The boy looked up to see what she was running from. He saw the red eyes of her fellow "sibling"

"Whoa…" He said to himself as Tarantella swiftly jumped into a high tree. She started to swing and jump from an assortment of branches as Tyson quickly followed.

"This is awesome!" The boy shouted. A look of determination was on her face as she continued to run. Finally, she made it to the end of the woods to a near high way. She jumped a great length to make it across the street. Tyson stopped and glared at Tarantella and the boy. Knowing that there are to many bystanders coming by for him to attack him now, he punches the side of a tree and storms off. Being sure of his absence, she puts the boy down on his feet beside her. She then looked down at him and asked,

"Where are your parents?" He pointed over to her right to see them taking pictures of a rare endangered woodpecker. She kneeled down to face the boy and laid her finger in front of her mouth.

"Tell no one about me…" She said. He nodded with a dazed look. The woman taking pictures then looked behind her for the boy.

"Brandon?" She said with a question. "Honey, where are you?" Brandon looked back at his mother and then in front of him. Tarantella had disappeared.

"So…cool…" He said to himself.

"There you are!" The woman grabbed his hand and began to pull him. "Come on, it's time to go."

"Mom," Brandon said. "can we come back next weekend?"


	5. Chapter 4

_**Ebony Fire**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"You _discredit!" _Vitro lectured in Tarantella's face. She stood straight up and saw the aggravation and abhorrence in his eyes. He circles her as he glares.

"How dare you not oblige your instincts! You should have torn that human until there was nothing left!"

"He's only a child, father!" She snapped.

"I don't give a flying damn if he was an infant!" He snapped back. "I know you wanted to drain him as it ran down your chin. You wanted to lick your lips and fingers as the blood dripped from them. But _you _decided to mortify my family name instead." Tarantella kept her posture and her eyes on Vitro. He toward over her as if she was nothing but an ant.

"Tonight, we will hunt again." He continued. "But this time…you will consume a human of their life. Until then, you shall be reprimanded for your actions…" He looked over at his youngest son, Star, and nodded at him to come over. Vitro then leaned down close to whisper in his ear.

"Make it as if she is smoldering in magma..." Star's eyes opened wide as he let out a quick gasp. He has the ability to make someone feel intense heat inside and out without actually burning them. He looked at Tarantella with a shy timid look. He hesitated to look anywhere else.

"What are you waiting for?" Vitro asked. "Make her burn!" Star stood still as he slowly looked up at him.

"But…father-"

"_What _is holding you,_ boy!" _He shouted.

"Don't you think…that's a bit much?" Star asked nervously. "I mean, it was just a child after all…" Vitro began to stand up straight and tower over him with a confused frown. Star continued,

"Maybe she wanted to give him a chance to-" Before he could finish, Vitro swiftly gripped his face and slammed him against the concrete wall. Tarantella was the only one who flinched in distress.

"No!" She exclaimed quickly. Star stares at his father as fear fills his eyes and turns them jet black.

"Father…" He whimpered. "Please…"

"How dare you inquest my _orders_!" Vitro growled. "I found you in a flask filled with garbage when you weren't even a boy yet! Now, either you do as you are told or I shall take you back where you came from in _pieces!" _He let go of his jaw and dropped him on his feet. Star slowly walked back to Tarantella and faced her. A sad look came upon him as he stood.

"Forgive me…" He mouthed. His eyes then turned into a concentrated state as he gaped into her mind. As silence surrounded them, she began to feel a burning sensation starting in the left side of her chest. She gripped it as she breathed deeply. Gasps of ache begin to escape her as the intense heat spreads through out her body. Before long, Tarantella collapsed as she started to scream in pure agony. To her, it felt as if she was lying on the sun's surface. Star tried to concentrate as his fists balled up with anger for his father. Vitro then grinned evilly as he watched her endure the mental blaze.

Dusk, the Cullens are out playing baseball in the fields again. Bases are loaded with Rosalie, Alice, and Carlisle. With Edward hitting as Emmett is the pitcher.

"Ok, I'm putting all of it on this one…" Emmett said as he positioned himself. "Hope I don't break your pretty face!"

"Can't say the same for you…" Edward said as Alice and the others chuckled. Here's the wind up, and the pitch. In 4 milliseconds, there was a loud _snap_ against the bat. Everyone looked up as the ball flew into another area. Alice and the others quickly ran to home as Emmett and Esme ran for the ball. Jasper called everyone safe as soon as they returned.

"Ok, who's at bat now?" Jasper asked. Rosalie raised her hand as she walked to home plate.

"Good work, Edward…" Carlisle said as he walked by him. He gave him a quick grin as he went to pitch. He quickly went for the wind up and hurled the ball at 130mph. In 2 milliseconds, the ball smacked against the bat. It flew across and over the field as Emmett ran for home.

Edward began to slow down as he approached the ball exactly 34 miles from the field. Before he started back, he sensed someone else around the area.

"I can't do this…" He heard a female whisper.

"You have no _alternative!" _A man said with a sinister voice. Edward then decided to find the source of the voices. When he turned a corner, he saw Tarantella in dark clothing standing in front of Vitro. His eyes spoke anguish as she hesitated to follow her intuition. There was a casual human male jogging their way…that could soon be her repast. They waited for him near dark trees along with Star in case Tarantella chooses to be disobedient again.

"He's closing in…" Vitro snarled with a small beam. "Go…" He gave her a gentle push at first. But she froze after moving an inch. She started to shudder nervously. He then frowned at her as he gave her a rough push. But his anger took over and caused her to fly into the jogger. As she flew, her tough skin scrapped his and made it break. Both fell to the ground.

"Ah!" The man shouted.

"Sorry!" Tarantella said quickly as she got to her feet.

"It's alright…you ok?" He got to his feet and brushed himself off. But her eyes where zoned at the abrasion on the man's arm. She inhaled the sent as she took a deep breath. She quivered as she exhaled. Vitro grinned as her instincts slowly began to take over. Her eyes became venomous at the jogger as he looked at her with an inquiring look.

"What the hell?" He mumbled. As soon as she opened her mouth, Edward tackled her to the ground. He restrained her with his hand against the side of her head.

"Run!" He shouted at the jogger. "Now!" The man said not another word as he sprinted. But before he got far, Vitro attacked him from afar. He tackled the jogger in the middle of the vacant road and sank his teeth in him with anger. As the sent of blood grew, Tarantella managed to slip away for a second. Before she charged to the now half-dead jogger, Edward wrapped his arms around her waist to contain her again. Vitro looked fiercely at Edward as he devoured the jogger. He closed his eyes as it took minutes for him to drain his body of blood. He stood up and licked his lips after he was through. When he looked around, both Edward and Tarantella were out of sight. He looked around franticly with annoyance filling his eyes.

"Damn it _all!" _He shouted before he punched the ground. He started to storm back to the woods. He swiftly rushed and grabbed Star by the arm to pull him in his direction. He slammed him against a tree so their eyes could meet. Vitro's shouted irritation as Star's read panic.

"Where did they go?" He growled as he gave a defiant stare. Star respected Tarantella in a family linked method. But he also new the consequences of being rebellious or misrepresent. So he stared at his father straight into his eyes…and said nothing. Vitro let him drop toll his feet again as he squalled away again. Star gulped as he watched him stomp into the murky trees.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Ebony Fire**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Edward promptly pushed Tarantella down in the middle of the field in front of everyone. Carlisle and the others began to encircle. They all had curious looks at her. Her eyes were wide in panic as they walked closer. Tarantella started to crab walk backwards trying to get away from them. But she stopped when she felt the back of her head against Edward's leg. She quickly turned around and tried to go the other way. But unfortunately, she was eventually surrounded. Jasper and Carlisle tilted his head as he gazed at her face for she looked proverbial in their eyes. She looked around frantically as she breathed rapidly. When she got to her feet, both Carlisle and Jasper balked. Carlisle abruptly swathed his hands around her face as Jasper restrained her arms. She dropped to one knee quickly as she whimpered. Her eyes grew thick with trepidation as she continuously glanced at Edward.

"Please don't kill me!" She gasped. Alice started to look concerned along with Edward. Carlisle started to analyze her face.

"Look at me in the eyes…" He said quietly. She did so perturbing about the possible cost if she didn't. Edward glanced at Alice nervously. He read her thoughts once again so he could know that Carlisle was not going to kill her.

"Edward," Carlisle said as he continued to examine her face. "How did you meet this girl again?"

"At school…" He said calmly.

"How did you manage to control yourself around the humans?" Carlisle asked her. She stayed quiet, for she was too panicky to verbalize.

"She's scared…" Edward read her thoughts. She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Her intellect knows how but her heart has no clue."

"What is your name?" She stayed silent again. Edward opened his mouth to answer for her again. Carlisle raised his hand at him.

"Let her answer." He said calmly. "What is your name?"

"Ta…T-Tarantella…" She whimpered.

"Have you ever heard of a vampire by the name of Hitari?" The Cullens all looked at each other.

"N…no…" She said. Carlisle began to nod.

"You favor her…" He said as he let go of her face. He then nodded at Jasper to release her. She rushed from his hands and next to Edward. She still looked flimsy and timorous.

"Not that I mind…anymore…" Carlisle said. "But why is she here?"

"I prevented her from demolishing a mortal." Edward answered.

"She's the newborn I saw in my vision." Alice said quickly. When he heard that, Carlisle's face suited brighter.

"Well, alright then…" He said with a small smile. "We have nothing to worry about then…would you like to join our game of baseball? You can be on Edward's team." She stayed silent and nodded. Emmett picked up the ball and walked back to the center plate.

"I won't be easy on you now…" He said getting in position. Edward gave her the bat and stood behind her.

"Keep your eye on the ball…" He said in a low tone. "If it helps, pretend the ball is someone you detest." She then looked away in a gaze. She tightened her grip on the bat as she visualized Vitro in her mind. Also, remembering the cruel and unnecessary punishments he had given to her. She gave Emmett a fierce look and positioned herself. Emmett lifts his arm for the wind up and chucks the ball at full speed. In less than another second, it had sounded as if lightening had struck when Tarantella swung. Everyone on the opposing team ran for the ball as she stood in shock. Alice looked at her and motioned her hands.

"Run!" She said. "Come on; get to home plate before they find the ball!" Tarantella rushed pass the plates in a blink on an eye. As soon as Jasper returned with the ball at hand, her foot was on home plate before the ball touched a hair on her.

"She's safe!" Carlisle called.

"Not bad…" Jasper said as he tossed the ball back at Emmett. Before they could continue, Star ran up to Tarantella with anxiety on his face.

"Tarantella!" He cried.

"Who is this?" Carlisle asked quickly.

"This is my youngest brother, Star." He looked around and realized how he was surrounded by the Cullens. He grew nervous as he backed up against Tarantella.

"Star, look at me." She said. He swiftly turned around to face her.

"What is wrong?"

"Father is really, _really _enraged!" He claimed. "He's going around town tearing down walls trying to find you!" She looked approximately at Edward and the others.

"You have to abscond before he finds you!" Star added restlessly.

"I have to go home…" She said as her voice wavered.

"No!" He snapped. It looked as if he had just seen a monster. He looked up at Tarantella with great dread.

"I don't want him to make me hurt you again!" He trilled as tears filled his eyes. "Please, just run away and by no means return! I'll ploy for you; I'll make certain he doesn't identify where you are. Please, stay away from there!" She looked at him with admiring eyes as she held him. Carlisle then laid his hand on Star's shoulder.

"She can stay with us." He said calmly. Star looked up at him with appreciative eyes. Tarantella looked at him with bemuse.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Uh-huh!" Alice nodded and smiled vastly. He looked around at all of them as they gave caring smiles. Eventually, Star smiled himself and nodded at them.

"Alright…" He said. "Thank you very much…" He shook Carlisle's hand.

"You are very welcome." He responded. "We'll keep her safe until your father calms down."

"Thank you…" Tarantella said to both Carlisle and Star. He nodded and hugged her one last time. He slowly backed away as he gazed at all of the Cullens. Before they could say another word, he disappeared into the forest. After he left, Edward kindly placed his arm across Tarantella's shoulder.

"Come…" Carlisle said. "Let us show you where you'll be staying." In less than 5 seconds, they were standing in front of their home. She gazed at it amazed with the beauty and the class it had. The large glass and the nature-filled surroundings.

"Wow…" She said in a low tone. "This is a _lot _further enhanced than my house…" They led her into the living room and sat her down.

"So…" Carlisle said. "When is the last time you had a decent meal?" She stayed silent for a moment. She looked down at her lap and said quietly,

"…Never…" They glanced at each other in some shock.

"You poor thing…" Esme said kindly. "How long has it been since you where changed?"

"A month and a half…"

"You must be starving!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well, here is one thing you must learn when you are staying with us;" Carlisle said.

"This is a family of vegetarians. That being said, we feed on animal's blood not humans." She bobbed her head trying to understand.

"But…I've never killed anything before…" She said nervously.

"How about you go with Edward?" He said. "He'll show you how it's done." Edward smirked as he held out his hand for her to take it. She glanced at everyone and then back at Edward. She slowly rested her hand on his. In a flash, they were out in the forest hunting for deer and other animals.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Ebony Fire**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"Where _is she!" _Vitro shrieked as he punched the concrete wall. He stormed around all of his sons with anguish as they all stood in an orderly fashion.

"Find her!" He continued. "Each and every one of you; find her before _I _find her!" He continued to squall around as everyone sprung in diverse directions. But before Star took off, Vitro pulled him to the side and stood face to face.

"F-father?" Star asked nervously.

"I will give you _one _chance to tell me the truth…" He snarled. "Tell me…where…is…Tarantella?" Star began to quiver unnoticeably as he watched the provocation rise in Vitro's eyes. He stayed silent for a certain amount of time.

"_Answer me!" _He snapped. Star cringed in fear for a split second. He took a deep breath, straightened himself, and looked instantly in his face.

"I cannot say where she is not…" He answered in a sincere tone. Vitro's eyes went narrow as he stared at Star a bit longer. After a long minute of stillness, he waved his hand at his face to let him join his brothers and the search party. As he joined them, Star thought to himself,

"_I can't believe that worked…" _

Tarantella had just finished her last animal for the day. She had returned with Edward back to the house with the rest of the Cullens. Her eyes were wide among satisfaction. As they entered, Emmett jogged in with a smile.

"So," He said. "How did she do?"

"Took a while," Edward sighed. "But she got the hang of it."

"How was your first taste of blood?" She stayed silent in a daze.

"…Amazing…" She said. Emmett chuckled as he came over and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You remind me of Jasper when he first started." He said. "And trust me; he was one piece of work."

"And you weren't?" Jasper suddenly came in.

"Of course not!"

"And why are _you _so special?" Alice asked with her hands on her hips. Emmett tittered again.

"Because, I'm _me." _He said with a cocky smile. Tarantella giggled to herself as the others did.

"Do I see a smile?" Alice asked as she walked closer. "Did she just smile?"

"I was starting to think you weren't the type…" Edward said.

"Yeah, me either."

"Heh, I thought you knew _everything_." Jasper rolled his eyes as everyone else laughed.

"Shut up, you!"

The next morning was the beginning for her. Everyone was outside enjoying the sun rising and nature that surrounded their home. Rosalie and Emmett however were "_training"_ deepin the woods. Everyone was benefiting from each other's company. But Tarantella stayed inside and began to read a book she found to her interest. Edward took a peak inside and saw her sitting Indian style on the couch. She was reading a book called, "Comatose", which was Alice's favorite book. He came in the room and looked down at her.

"Good morning…" He said. She looked up at him.

"Oh, good morning." She said and then swiftly continued reading. Edward saw how she was already on the 10th chapter.

"Don't you want to come outside?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine thank you."

"Have you ever had any time to yourself?" She found a random piece of paper and used it as a book mark.

"Well, most of the time it was me, my brothers, and my father. So, I guess the answer would be no. It's actually kindof pleasant." Edward nodded as he looked away for a moment.

"Would you mind coming with me for a second?" He asked. "I want to show you something." Tarantella then put the book at her side and started to follow Edward out into the woods.

Edward and Tarantella were standing at the top of a hill covered with dandelions and other flowers. The sunrise shined on them as they gazed. The wind was blowing a small breeze across the ground, causing most of the flowers to shed. As the peddles fluttered in the wind, Tarantella held her hand up to catch a few and then let go.

"This is beautiful…" She sighed. Edward looked at her for a second and then back at the sunrise.

"Yeah," He said. "This helps me think and unwind when I need to. I even revise for tests and school here when I call for some peace." She nodded as she listened.

"Many centuries ago," He continued. "This is where Carlisle proposed to Esme." She looked at him with interested eyes.

"How romantic." She said.

"He said it in Italian."

"Oh? Do you know Italian?" He smirked again and chuckled.

"I know over 15 languages."

"Wow…that's startling."

"What about your parents?" She looked down and thought for a moment.

"He never said much about it." She answered. "All I know is it was love at first site. And I favor her very well. He never mentioned her name though."

"May I ask why?"

"He said it was too painful saying it knowing that she doesn't exist anymore." She looked up at the sky after she said that. After a second of immobility, a sent came across her. She glanced down at a deer that was far down the hill. She then looked at Edward. He exhaled deeply as he continued to look straight.

"Go ahead." He sighed. In an instant, she charged after the deer with full force. It began to run from the sight of her, but of course she's to fast. After she devoured it, she had the urge for a few more. So, she went deeper into the forest now on a short hunt.

Later on, she found herself stalking an overweight deer drinking along side a river. She waited to make her way to it as she crouched behind a near by bush. But before she could charge, a sudden voice came behind her.

"Well, well, well…" A cocky young voice said. "Look what we have here." She turned around quickly to see her sudden encounter.

"Looks like we got another _blood-sucker _on our turf!" Another young man said as he followed. She found herself cornered by three shirtless men with dark tattoos on their arms. She has yet to realize that she in a wolf-infested territory. She stood up as she looked at them frantically.

"Allow me to introduce, Jacob and Sam." The man in the middle said.

"And I am Quill." He continued as he tilted his head. "Hey guys…I think we got ourselves a newborn!" They all harmonized chuckles and _oh'_s.

"Do you know what we do to vampires around here?" Jacob asked walking closer.

"No…" She said timidly.

"Well, let us demonstrate..." In seconds, they were all full fledged wolves on their feet. They all growled and snarled at her as they surrounded her closer. Now horrified, she begins to run. One of the wolves shook their head and started to follow her quickly. As she ran, she breathed rapidly with fear. She paused for a mere second as she thought about the Cullens. That being said, she changed her direction and ran over the wolves in the trees. Realizing her sent had shifted, they change direction as well. As soon as she saw a glimpse of the Cullens, her velocity without delay increased. Edward looked at her with concern.

"Tarantella…" He said calmly as she ran into his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked as the sent of wolves began to answer his question. He gently pushed her behind him and stood straight.

"Don't move…" He said in a low-tone as the wolves approached. When they saw Edward and the other Cullens appear behind him, they stopped.

"She's with us…" Carlisle said evenly as he came next to them. They looked at her and then back at the rest. Jacob snarled as he kept a frown at Edward and Tarantella. Soon enough, the wolves departed from them.

"They'll leave you alone as long as you stay off their territory." Carlisle said to her. She looked up at him and nodded. She wanted to go back into the house but she could not seem to let go of the back of Edward's shirt. He looked back at her with a small smirk.

"Don't worry…" He said. "They won't hurt you. Just let me know the next time you go hunting." She nodded quickly and agreed. But she still did not let go.

"Tarantella…" He chuckled.

"A little shaken up, aren't cha?" Emmett asked. She then glanced at her hands and then at Emmett.

"N…no!" She snapped as she snatched her hands away.

Back with the rest of the Dawns, Vitro was growing more infuriated than ever. He watched the sun set as his sons began to return. They all stood in line and waited for him to respond. Pure silence continued to fill the area. They all glanced at each other as they grew anxious…especially Star.

"I see you're bare handed…" He said. They all looked straight when they heard his voice.

"I am dissatisfied…" He continued as he turned to face them.

"With that being said," He began to walk towards them. "You all have the next forty-two hours to find her." He paused for a moment as he walked down the line.

"If you fail me again…I'll _discard _every one of you." He growled as he frowned at them. That sentence struck them all like a knife in the chest. They all stood in shock before they continued their search. As they all replayed his voice in their heads, their mouths dried up with fear…particularly Star's.


	8. Chapter 7

_Ebony Fire_

_Chapter 7_

"Admit it!" Emmett exclaimed. "You were _petrified_!" Tarantella curled up on the couch as she looked away.

"Can we please drop it…?" She asked in a small tone.

"If you could, you'd probably piss your pants!" He added.

"Alright," Carlisle came next to him. "That's quite enough, Emmett. It was her first run into with a wolf. Wasn't it?"

"I've heard of them but…I never thought I would ever _see _one." Edward then came and sat next to her. Then he laid his arm across her shoulders.

"They won't hurt you as long as you're with any one of us." He adjoined. She nodded as she looked at them all.

"Not that I mind," She said. "But what makes you all different from me?"

"Well, to make a long story short," Carlisle sighed. "We signed a treaty with them. It will be peaceful if we stay off of each other's property. They let us off with a warning since you didn't know."

"Oh…I thought that strange smell was the deer I was looking for."

"That's a wolf for you," Alice said. "Big, hairy, and foul."

"Like their moms…" Emmett added as everyone chuckled. Tarantella managed to laugh a bit herself. Alice then walked behind Edward and nudged the back of his head. He looked up at her. She bobbed her head at the backyard with a small smile. Edward then nodded.

"Come with me…" He said to Tarantella. She followed him off the couch and into the garden minutes before the sun was fully set. She gazed at it and breathed deeply.

"I never thought places like this existed…" She said.

"The world is filled with wonders." Edward said. "You just have to find them."

"Or let them find you…" She added. They looked at each other for a moment. Tarantella's eyes suddenly brightened when she realized that their hands were interlocking. Subconsciously, they smiled at each other too. Soon, she comprehended what was happening and thought of a way to play it off.

"So…" She said as she cleared her throat and pretended to scratch her head with the hand Edward was holding.

"Uh…yeah…"

"What's the matter?" He asked. She looked away with a reticent look.

"Nothing…"

"So…why can't I hold your hand?" Her face became vacant as she started to play with her hair.

"Um…I didn't _say_ that you couldn't." She said.

"You didn't have to…your actions spoke for you. The way you faked an itch just so you didn't have to hold my hand. I should point out that it is highly unlikely for us to itch. Our skin is not built like a human's to just naturally itch."

"Uh…I-I have allergies." Edward then chuckled again.

"We can't have allergies, Tarantella…we're dead." It felt as if someone threw a brick at her forehead.

"Uh…um…Well, I-"

"I understand…" He interrupted. "You're nervous." She looked at him with a puzzled look.

"You've never been around a guy like me." That is when she remembered how he is the one who can read thoughts. From that moment on, she tried to keep her mind blank. But something wasn't letting her. It felt as if a magnet was pulling her closer to Edward. They both do not notice the presents of Alice and Jasper watching. Jasper was concentrating on Tarantella as Alice coached him.

"Could you make them kiss?" She whispered. He looked at her with confusion.

"It's only been a few days since they met…" He said.

"Well, can we just call it a week?"

"You are _determined _about this, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed. "I mean, with the house full of couples, I can't help but to look at Edward and see how lonely he is. I know he's aching for love inside." Jasper looked at her with a dull face.

"You watch too much Oprah..." He said.

"Oh, hush and make the love happen!" She gave him a little push. He rolled his eyes again and continued.

Tarantella and Edward were continuously glancing at each other. He then had a feeling in the back of his mind. That feeling caused him to peak behind him. When he saw Alice and Jasper, he sighed. They however tried to duck for cover. But it was too late.

"Um…let me just close the screen door." He said as he walked towards it. "It's…bothering me." He quickly slid the door shut and walked back next to her. There was more silence after that. Edward decided to end it.

"Would you like to learn how to fight?" He asked. She looked at him fascinated as she began to nod.

"That's an intriguing idea…" She said. He nodded and got into a place.

"First, you must position yourself." He began. "You must watch your opponents every move. Try to predict what will happen before it happens. Now, I'm going to try something. If you feel any kind of pain, just holler." She nodded and got into a position. They circled each other as if it was a real fight. Tarantella made the first move and charged towards him. But of course, him being…_him, _he reversed her move and restrained her. He had one hand on the back of her head with the other holding her arm. It reminded her of the first time Jasper and Carlisle saw her. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Try not to think so much…" He said as he let her go. She trotted back to her original spot and stood. Before he could start another sentence, she accelerated again. They twisted and turned around each other for a few minutes. They constantly countered each other. But soon enough, she ended up being pinned down on the ground by her arms. She looked up at Edward stunned as she breathed deeply. He looked down at her with a stern gape

"Nice try," He said. "But you have to try harder if you want to carry on." She stayed astonished.

"Um…could you…get off please?" She asked nicely. He slowly got to his feet and stood up. She stayed down as she watched him walk to the edge of a hill. She grinned as she got to her feet. Without caution, she tackled him. They began to tumble down the large hill moderately laughing. Edward believed that he had her this time as well as the other. But once they got to the end, Tarantella found herself on top this time pinning him down by the shoulders. She smiled a little once she realized how she had, in a sense, won. Edward smirked as he said,

"Good job…"They stayed there as they were absent-minded about the occurrence of Javier and Tyson; her older brothers high up in a near by tree with surveillance in their eyes.

"Father will be contented to see how she is finally taking action." Javier said with a grin.

"Once she twists his neck, that'll be the signal for us to assault!" Tyson said as he grew anxious. They watched as she laid her hands on his face. They have not yet moved.

"_Hehehe, hehehe, _get him…" They both growled with smiles. She then beamed at Edward as they gazed in each other's eyes. She then looked up at the woods with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. She shook her head and looked back down at him.

"Oh, nothing…" She started to get up. "Don't worry about it." Javier and Tyson's smile began to disappear. She knew they were there.

"What is she doing?" Javier asked.

"_Get him!" _Tyson growled. She watched Edward get back on his feet.

"Let's go back to the house." She said. "It's getting late."

"Um…alright." He said with a small puzzled look. He reached for her hand and gazed at her. She smiled and gladly took it. They started to walk up the hill together with interlocking hands. Before she lost sight, she glared back at her brothers and mouthed,

"Leave…" They grinded their teeth with exasperation.

"You _traitor!" _Tyson growled as he lunged to attack her. But Javier put his arm across him.

"Don't…" He said in a low-tone. "We'll let father deal with her. He'll be delighted to know that we found her location at least."


	9. Chapter 8

_**Ebony Fire**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Once they returned to the house, they sat down on the couch again. Their hands continued to be linked as hush filled the room. Before long, Edward broke it yet again.

"What did you see in the trees?" He asked. Tarantella looked at him and then down at her lap.

"Nothing important…" She said.

"Is there a problem?"

"…no."

"You can't lie to me, Tarantella…" She gave him a edgy gaze as she played with her sleeve.

"What did you see in the trees?"

"…My brothers."

"_All _of them?"

"No, just my two oldest ones. They were just…spying on us." Edward then simpered at her.

"Maybe they're being protective of their little sister." He said. Tarantella stayed silent. He listened closely for any other kind of information in her mind. He figured out that it was quite the opposite of what he thought. His petite smirk gradually depleted.

"Tarantella, what's going on?" He asked sternly.

"I can't tell you..." She said. This time, she kept her mind blank from the actual situation. Therefore, Edward has no choice but to wait for her to tell. He nodded as he loosened his grip on her hand. Not letting go but, not as firm as it was before. She watched his hand loosen from hers. She grew tense. She's wondering why he did that. But at the same time, she's wondering what is making her so interested in holding his hand in the first place.

Alice started to call Edward from a distance. He looked in her direction and saw that what ever she had to say must be serious. He fully let go of Tarantella's hand and stood up.

"I'll be back…" He said. Somehow, that made her feel better. But then confused; why would she be so concerned about him coming back? Edward approached Alice quickly.

"What is occurring?" He asked in a low-tone.

"I had a bizarre vision." She said. "I don't know who it was but, someone was being killed or agonized. It wasn't Tarantella or any of us."

"Then who was it?" Suddenly, a screech of pain was heard from an expanse. They looked with surprise as they flashed to the prospect. But Tarantella was the first to make it. Before Alice and the others could, she got in front of them with her hand out.

"Stop!" She exclaimed. They all froze where they were and stared at her.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked. They all commence to notice how she was trembling with panic and repentance.

"Just…stay here…" Her voice was flouting. After she said that, she hurried back to the scene. Once they lost sight of her, Carlisle leaned towards Edward and whispered,

"Follow her…" He quickly rushed by his orders to wherever Tarantella had gone. He stayed low behind a bush and stayed quiet as he observed. He saw two men standing over her. She was on her knees holding a young male vampire that had his left arm torn off. She laid her hand on his forehead as he quaked and sniveled.

"Star…" She whispered with remorse. She then looked up at Javier and Tyson.

"Why did you do this!" She shouted.

"Father's orders…" Javier growled. "It was his castigation for knowing your location and not telling us."

"Forgive me…Tarantella." Star whimpered in her arms.

"_Shut up _before I tear off the other one!" Tyson snapped.

"Stop it!" She held him tighter. "I've had enough. I…I _resign_ from this undertaking!"

"You _what?" _They both shouted.

"The Cullens mean no harm! And Star was trying to protect me from Father's rage!"

"_Father_ is trying to protect _you _from falling under the Cullen's hex!" Javier said. She looked at both of them bewildered.

"What _hex!_?" She asked.

"The hex that they placed on our mother!" Her face became ill looking as she tried to grasp what they just said.

"That's right…" Tyson stepped forward. "That Cullen boy and the rest are the cause of mother's demise." Edward began to have flash backs of the First World War; bombs exploding, cold dust, blazing men, and yellow powder filling the atmosphere. He and the Cullens standing tall as one.

"What do you mean?" Tarantella asked.

"Many centuries ago, during the first warfare, the Cullens planned an ambush…and _killed _her."Edward then saw a flare of a woman's face in his mind; filled with revulsion and compunction. The woman had red eyes, dark skin, and black hair. The woman Tarantella favored.

"No…no…" Her voice was raising. "No…you're _lying!" _

"It is the _truth_ whether you choose to accept it-_!" _

"They don't look the type to take life for no reason!"

"_That _is when looks become deceiving, Tarantella! They're killers at the core!"

"No!" She shouted. "I don't believe you!"

"You have no _option! _The Cullens are nothing but a filthy disgrace!_" _Before they could continue,she screamed and ran off into the woods back to the Cullens. Javier and Tyson watched with anguish. She thought to herself over and over again,

"_That's not true…it can't be true! Why would they do such a thing?"_ Once she returned the house, Edward was already there. Her eyes were wide with trouble. She stared at all of the Cullens in the living room as they all stared back.

"You didn't tell us your father was Vitro Dawn." Carlisle said. She stepped back in surprise.

"I saw you talking to them…" Edward said. "They were planning an ambush on us." She stayed soundless with extensive eyes.

"They want payback from what we did to your mother…Hitari." Her face then became baffled.

"Who is she?" She asked. The room went quiet as they all glanced at each other. Esme cleared her throat and said,

"Hitari…was your mother." Tarantella's eyes were becoming black as the distress and wretchedness filled her heart.

"It's true?" She asked in a small tone. "You all…k-killed my mother?"

"Please understand…" Carlisle said as he walked closer. "She was wreaking havoc across the region."

"She was being a _true vampire…" _She growled. But after the words left her, she had a perplexed look. One of those, "_What did I just say?"_ faces.

"She was changing and killing every human in sight." Carlisle continued. "We had to stop her before-"

"Before the world was enriched with our kind? Before she could continue our _reproduction!_?" Tarantella snapped. It felt to her as if something was controlling her mouth like a puppet. Something was making her say these things. Ahead of her knowing it, she started to leisurely stare brutally at Carlisle and the others. She can not yet tell where this is coming from. Alice's face began to look fretful.

"Maybe you should leave…" Carlisle said calmly. Unexpectedly, someone was standing next to Tarantella with their hand on her shoulder. Before they knew it, Vitro was standing in front of Carlisle face to face with the same frown Tarantella held on her.

"Tomorrow, dusk…the war will begin." He growled. "We finish this then…this won't be difficult to settle."

"That's a guarantee…" Carlisle said in a calm tone. They both turned their backs as Tarantella and Vitro left.

"No!" Alice shouted. Everyone looked at her with concern.

"No, no, no! This is not suppose to happen at all!"


	10. Chapter 9

_**Ebony Fire**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Vitro and 7 of his sons are now content with the battle that is planned tomorrow at dusk. This gives both them and the Cullens from now until daybreak to train and prepare themselves.

"Now that the Cullens know about our 'arrangement'," Vitro said as he stalked back and forth. "We won't have to trouble with a sneak attack. And it is all thanks to your sister, and my beloved daughter, Tarantella." She looked at him ill at ease as she sat Indian style in the middle of the floor. She continuously glanced at Star still in pain from the brutal punishment he received from Tyson. He looked at her with his head straight forward. His eyes screaming regret and ache. She also constantly saw the appear of disappointment and heartbreak in Edward's eyes in her mind.

"This is the first point in time you truly made me proud…" Vitro laid his hand at the top of her head and tangled her hair.

"I'll do anything for you…" She said with a quiet dry-heave. "Father…" He smiled down at her and then looked at his sons.

"Let us rejoice!" He announced. 7 of his sons then cheered with one hand up in a fist.

"The battle we've been waiting for has been scheduled for tomorrow at dusk! Tomorrow will be our time to show the Cullens how strong we have become! And with 10 of us against 7, they have no chance of overcoming us!" His sons cheered some more. Tarantella stayed silent. As Vitro went on with his semi-victory speech, Star sat next to her and began to whisper,

"Tarantella…there's something I need to tell yo-"

"Not now Star…" She said in a short pitch.

"But I think you should know this-!"

"I said _not now!" _She snapped. Star stepped back a bit and looked into her eyes. He saw something he had never seen in her before; something horrific, fuming and lethal. Vitro ignored her as he carried on with his proud triumphant words.

"And now, recognition to your sister…your mother can be avenged the way she deserves." They all cheered even louder.

"Why don't you say her name...?" Tarantella asked dully without facing him. He jerked as if he was caught off guard. Half of his smile depleted as he looked back at her.

"I already told you…" He said in a still manner.

"No…" She said. "I cannot accept that…_why _don't you say her name?" Vitro stayed silent as he became tense. He tried to swiftly cover his suspicion with rage.

"How dare you question my reasoning?" He shouted.

"Don't answer my question with another question…" Her teeth began to clench. Vitro then got in her face.

"I can do what ever I _want_!" He growled. She continued to look ahead.

"That doesn't answer my question…" She snarled back. "Why don't you say her name?"

"Because he lied…" Edward suddenly came in the room. Vitro glared at him along with 7 of his sons. He stood up and walked towards him.

"This is none of your business…Cullen." He rumbled. Edward kept his composed structure as he looked at him.

"The battle isn't until tomorrow…" Javier said across the room. In seconds, the rest of the Cullens began to appear behind him.

"We couldn't wait…" Carlisle said as he came next to Edward. Tarantella and Star grew nervous as the rest of them grinned.

"Alright then…" Vitro said happily as he gradually got into a fighting stance. "The sooner you're here, the sooner I get to-!"

"Why won't you tell her the truth?" Edward broke in. Vitro's smile vanished.

"…About what?" He asked.

"…Her life." Tarantella got to her feet as her eyes narrowed.

"Father…" She said as she stepped forward. "What is he talking about?" He quickly looked back at her.

"Nothing." He said quickly. "Don't let them brainwash you. Remember, these are the ones who killed your mother."

"That's _not _the truth!" Edward shouted. "We killed Hitari!"

"You told me Hitari _is _my mother!" Tarantella snapped.

"I thought she was! Until I read Vitro…"Everyone except the Cullens froze in distress. Edward stood fiercely as he waited for a response.

"What?" Tarantella asked anxiously.

"Tell her…" Edward said with his teeth tight together. He stayed silent as he glanced at her and his sons.

"_Tell her!" _

"No!" Vitro shrieked. The room sounded as if the world became deaf. Edward then walked to Tarantella.

"Fine…" He said sternly. "I'll just tell her what I heard from your…_sick _mind." He stood in front of her as she glared at him.

"Vitro has been lying to you…" He said to her.

"About what?" She asked.

"…Everything."

"Don't listen to him!" Vitro snapped.

"Hitari isn't your mother!" Edward raised his voice. Tarantella took a step back.

"What?"

"Nor is Vitro your father…your not even related."

"No…no, you're a _liar!_"

"The only liar in this room is _him!" _He pointed at Vitro. "He lied to you and the rest of them!" Star and the rest glanced at each other with disbelief.

"The only reason why he changed you was that he believed you were Hitari's reincarnation!" He continued. "He planned after your 20th year to _seduce_ you! And with his ungrateful gift, he was going to make you believe that you were Hitari _herself!"_ She looked at Vitro confounded.

"What ability?" She asked.

"He holds the ability to make anyone believe anything he wants them to. When he found you, he made you believe he was your father and that they were all your brothers. He made you believe everything you know now!" Vitro stayed silent as he stood still.

"With that being said," He looked up at all of the boys. "Javier and Tyson are the only offspring of Vitro and Hitari. The rest of you aren't related. Star already knew all of this."

"That's what I wanted to tell you…" Star whispered to Tarantella. She glanced in assorted directions between Edward, Star, and Vitro.

"Now tell me…" He continued. "Do you remember anything before you were changed?" He asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Her eyes grew slender.

"How about this; do you remember the night he found you?" She began to shake her head but then stopped as her face became zoned. Flashes of that night become visible in her mind. Her face buried in her knees as she cried. All alone as Vitro stalked her from afar as he was fiendishly delighted by her anguish. But that was before he saw her face. Before he saw how she favored Hitari so well.

"Yes…" She then said.

"What do you remember?" Edward asked.

"I was crying." Vitro developed into being very tense.

"Why were you crying?" A flash came in her mind of her sprinting in the dark.

"I was running."

"From what?" She heard something crash through a window.

"There was something attacking me…us."

"Who is _us_?" She saw a man and a woman in her mind. The mad had black hair, light skin and mist green eyes. The woman had brown hair, dark skin and hazel eyes. Somehow, the figures in her thoughts morphed together and created her face.

"My…my parents...?"

"Stop…" Vitro said silently at first.

"Keep going…" Edward said. She continued to think as the memories and pictures rolled in her mind.

"Go! Run!" A woman shouted in her mind.

"Mom!" She then heard her own voice. She saw a broadcast on a T.V news channel showing a dead couple with dried blood from their necks. A woman with fair skin was speaking in a microphone how they were killed by a mysterious animal attack. Then she saw herself screaming with Vitro at her neck. As all of the images intertwined, the last thing she saw was Vitro's face smiling and chuckling evilly…before she snapped.

"_You!" _She shrieked as she reached her hands out at Vitro and pinned him on the wall by his shoulders.

"Tarantella!" He gasped.

"You killed them… "She whimpered as tears filled her eyes. "You _killed them!" _

"Father, is all of this true?" Another so-called son, Markell asked. Vitro glanced at them and back at Tarantella who had a venomous purpose in her eyes.

"Tell them the _truth!" _She grumbled. He stayed silent as he lifted his chin up at her. Swiftly, he broke from her clutches and pushed her off to the side. She landed on her feet at the same time as he. She gave him a sincere frown as they stood only a few feet apart. All of the Cullens stood behind her as the supposed sons of Vitro stood behind him.

"Remember when I said I'd do anything for you?" She asked him. He just stared at her as he grew anxious. She then rushed over in light speed and struck him in the jaw. He stopped himself by grabbing on the wall before he hit the ground. He stared at her dumbfounded by her sudden strength. She got into a battle stance and said to him with no hesitation,

"I take it back…"


End file.
